All I Wanna Be (Is Somebody To You)
by clexastuff
Summary: WAYHAUGHT AU. After years of being with Champ, Waverly finally finds the courage to break up with him and face the start of new beginnings. Who would've thought that one of these new beginnings could be some readhead cop she meets online on some random dating website?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic in this fandom, so please be nice. ;) It will be a slowburner, please don't be impatient. Wayhaught definitely will be endgame. This is just some kind of prologue and Nicole won't be introduced in this chapter. Let me know what you think, some advice is much appreciated. Enjoy and leave a review if you want :)**

 **(I don't have a beta and english isn't my first language, so all mistakes are mine.)**

 **Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, I'm only using them for my entertainment.**

Being an Earp wasn't always easy. The youngest of the family, Waverly, knew that for sure. With the curse and her father and oldest sister dead, and her other sister constantly being drunk and causing trouble, there wasn't much for Waverly left to be happy. And yet here she was, always friendly. Always smiling and waving.

Waverly kinda always felt like an outsider. In school she was bullied just for being part of the Earp family. People would "accidentially" run into her, throw her stuff down and make her fall onto the ground. They would call her names, make fun of her all the time, or just ignore her like she wasn't even there.

All of that changed that one day in her junior year of high school. Champ, the most popular kid in school came to her in a break between two classes and asked her out on a date. At first Waverly thought this was all just a bad joke, that it was some kind of prank for him and his friends. Without really thinking about it, Waverly agreed on that date and to her big surprise, all of that wasn't a joke for Champ. He took her out on the best dates, treated her right, and made sure everyone else did too. He would hold her hand in school and kiss her gently goodbye after classes in the parking lot or when he drove her home to her aunt Gus.

Yes, Champ really was a dreamguy. At least that's what Waverly truly believed in for about five years. After high school she got a job at Shorty's bar. He was a good man and a good friend of her family. Champ worked in a nearby car shop, not even once thinking about going to college. Waverly on the other hand wanted nothing more than getting out of Purgatory. But she knew she couldn't leave. She just couldn't.

Her and Champ moved into a small apartment right after high school, but soon decided that this wasn't a good idea if they wanted to keep their relationship up, and so Champ moved back to his father and Waverly moved into a small room above Shorty's. She didn't have to pay rent and her way to work was just going down the stairs, so it was pretty perfect for her.

When Waverly turned nineteen, she started having doubts in Champ and their relationship. She knew that he started sleeping with other girls months ago, but she never said or did anything about it. Champ was the reason people didn't think of her as a freak anymore. He was the reason the last two years of high school weren't hell like all those years before. He always was her ticket to being loved, or at least, tolerated. She never thought about breaking up with him until that one day. That day her sister, Wynonna Earp, returned to Purgatory and tried getting informations out of Champ by seducing him. Waverly knew that Wynonna would've never gone through with it, she would never sleep with Champ. But the knowledge that her boyfriend of almost six years would actually sleep with her sister made her rethink the choices she'd made.

After long and intense thinking, Waverly did what she should've done much sooner. She broke up with Champ and was ready to face the start of new beginnings.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys :) still no Nicole this chapter but I PROMISE she will be introduced in the next one. This chapter is really Earp-sisters-heavy, i hope you don't mind, I just love their relationship and interaction with each other. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave some thoughts if you feel like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer. I still don't own the show Wynonna Earp or the characters. I still only use them for my own entertainment.**

"That's a fucking bad idea.", Waverly thought to herself as she walked into her room in the big Earp house. She loved her sister and everything, but her advices about love and stuff were bullshit most of the time. So when Wynonna told Waverly that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone, the younger woman started to laugh hysterically. Champ was the only guy, only person, she ever slept with, and she most definitely wasn't that kind of girl who went around and did the deed with random people. "I'm not like you.", Waverly wanted to tell Wynonna, but decided against it and left these words unspoken in her head.

It's not like she wasn't over Champ. Wynonna thought her little sister was hungover on that douche because she caught Waverly crying in her room a few days after their break up. Little did she know that Waverly's tears were still for Shorty's sudden death. The man was the closest thing to a father the small brunette had since her real father was murdered all those years ago, and now Shorty was gone too.

In fact, Waverly was more than over Champ and she wasn't interested in sleeping with someone to prove it to her sister. So Wynonna had another idea.

/

 _Flashback, 20 minutes earlier_

 _"Come on baby girl, it's not a big deal. Everyone does it all the time.", Wynonna said, clearly drunk._

 _Waverly rolled her eyes and looked at her big sister._

 _"No, Wynonna. I'm not gonna sleep with some old biker dude or a creepy wannabe-cowboy. I'm over Champ, why can't you just accept that?"_

 _Wynonna took another big sip from the almost empty bottle of bourbon. Waverly started getting slightly annoyed by her sister's behaviour and began cleaning the tables and bar. Both women met sooner here at Shorty's bar because Wynonna sent her a text that she wanted to talk. First they talked about Wynonna's 'biggest' problem: Dolls or Doc? Obviously both men were interested in the older Earp sister and Waverly knew that she was torn what she should do about it. Wynonna always was that kind of girl/woman who slept with someone once and then left without a word, but Dolls and Doc became close friends and she couldn't do that to either of them. Waverly knew that Wynonna liked both of them, but most of the time she was just too drunk to make up her mind about it._

 _That's why they met at Shorty's. Because Wynonna wanted Waverly to tell her what she should do. Waverly was the smart sister, the one everyone in this town loved. Waverly was the one who kept up a relationship for years, even if it was a crappy one (and even if she could do much better, Wynonna always said). Waverly was the one supposed to know how love and relationships work. That's why Wynonna wanted to talk. To get some advice from her little sister. And yes, that was something new, Waverly was definitely surprised herself._

 _They talked for a bit and Waverly mostly told her to follow her heart and do what feels right._

 _"And that would be? Fuck them both at once?", Wynonna replied and raised the bottle again with a big grin on her face._

 _"You're unbelievable.", Waverly said but started laughing herself._

 _"I know... so... if you don't wanna help me picking one, can't_ you _just pick one of them for yourself so I_ have _to take the other one? That'd make everything much easier..."_

 _Waverly opened her mouth in shock and slapped Wynonna playfully on her arm._

 _"I can't believe how you're my sister. And no. They're both not really my type...", Waverly said._

 _Wynonna looked up and into her sister's eyes._

 _"Then what is your type Waves?"_

 _The younger Earp sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about it, but she couldn't quite find an answer._

 _"I don't know I guess... they just... they have to take my breath away at first sight...They have to make my knees shake and my breath hitch..."_

 _Waverly didn't know why she said 'they'. Why didn't she just say 'he'? She thought about it since Wynonna didn't bother to reply to her, but she found herself not being able to answer her own question inside of her head. The only good thing was that Wynonna didn't seem to notice. She probably already reached that stage of being drunk that made her forget how to properly think and listen and speak. But after another minute she spoke._

 _"You know what Waves? One day that person will walk into this bar and makes you forget your own name and your head spin. I'm sure of that because I know that you deserve that and much more. I'm not a good person but you are. And good things happen to good people. Never stop believing that baby sis."_

 _Wynonna put her hand on Waverly's on the other side of the bar counter and smiled at her sister with a shimmer of tears in her eyes. Waverly smiled back at the other Earp and nodded._

 _"You're not a bad person Wynonna. You did so much for this people in this town. You did so much for me. Even when you left I knew that you'd always be there for me. Even the nights I was at home alone in my room in Gus' house when I cried myself to sleep because I was so freaking mad at you for leaving... I always knew you'd be there for me. And that makes you the best person I know._ You _never stop believing that, okay?"_

 _Wynonna whiped away a tear that started rolling down her cheek and started laughing._

 _"We're such saps! Don't you dare tell that anyone, otherwise I probably have to kill you.", she said and threw her head back, the bottle on her lips, emptying it with two big gulps. Waverly laughed too and walked around the counter and sat down next to her big sister._

 _Wynonna suddenly jumped off the stool and made Waverly almost fall off hers in shock. The smaller girl looked at Wynonna with wide eyes, unsure what to do next. Was it finally happening? Was Wynonna finally completely losing her mind?_

 _"I've got an idea for your problem.", she said and looked at Waverly with a big smile._

 _"What?"_

 _"You know... if you don't wanna sleep with someone, I've got a better idea."_

 _Waverly looked at Wynonna still wide eyed and waited for the big explosion. When Wynonna finally spoke it definitely wasn't what Waverly expected._

 _"Online-dating."_

/

Wynonna and Waverly left Shorty's together, but headed different directions, that's why Waverly was in her room alone, one thought never leaving her mind.

"Wynonna and her stupid ideas...", Waverly whispered to herself and shook her head. Was she seriously considering it? Was she really gonna do it? Was she really gonna take love advice from her sister? That was probably the worst decision she'd ever make, besides Champ, but when Waverly sat down and drove one hand through her hair she ignored all these thoughts.

"Fuck it.", she said as she turned on the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: FINALLY Nicole will be introduced ;) I decided to keep the upcoming chapters as short as the ones I already posted, which means more updates. I hope you guys don't mind. Also thanks to Louisa69 who has been reviewing the last two chapters. I'll try and involve Gus as much as I can ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you like :)**

 **Disclaimer: The show Wynonna Earp and the characters unfortunately don't belong to me, I'm only using them for my own entertainment.**

Purgatory was a small town. Waverly has been living here her whole life, so she practically knew everyone or at least heard about everyone. She worked in a bar- hell, it was _the_ bar in Purgatory ( _Drink where Wyatt Earp did_ ). All people who wanted to get a drink came here, so even if Waverly didn't remember their name, she knew at least their faces. But when she turned on her computer, created an account on the first dating site she could find, and actually found one hit in Purgatory, she has never seen this face before.

Well, actually on the photo was not much of a face to see. There was a super cute puppy ("Is it an Australian Sheppard?", Waverly wondered.), black and white, with one brown and one blue eye. And in the corner you could see a woman's face hidden behind a basecap, holding the dog close to her. The woman was a readhead, her hair flowing a little past her shoulders. Surely Waverly would remember someone who looked like that. Except for the grumpy Mrs. Anderson, who worked in the town's bakery, she didn't knew any readhead here.

The youngest Earp could tell, even with the woman's face hidden, that she was gorgeous. She had a cute little dimple on her right cheek when she smiled, and Wavery thought this was absolutely adorable. She had a toothy smile covering her face until she realized what she was doing. Waverly instantly turned her computer off, driving her left hand through her long brown hair.

"The hell...", she whispered in the empty room. She never thought about a woman like that. Of course she has seen women and thought about how pretty they were, but this? This was different. Not only because she found the readhead on a dating website, but when she first looked at the picture, a weird warm bubbly feeling was burning up inside of her tummy.

Waverly shook her head and breathed in and out a few times. Slowly she moved, one finger hovering over the power button of the computer. Her mind was telling her to forget about the whole online-dating stuff, but it was as if her finger moved alone, like her mind lost control over her body.

Finally she pushed the button and the computer turned on again, the second time in less than thirty minutes.

Before Waverly even had the chance to open up the internet, she got an email notification. She looked at her clock, it was past two am already. Who the hell was texting her at this hour? She knew it couldn't be Wynonna, cause first, Wynonna would never send her an email. And second, she would call her when she was drunk. Dolls would call Wynonna when something was up, and Doc... well, Doc probably didn't even knew how a phone works.

Curious, Waverly logged into her email account and found a message sent from the dating website that she just visited. The brunette raised her eyebrows confused but still opened the link in the message. Waverly was directed back to the website and quickly found out that it was in fact the readhead who has been texting her.

For an unknown reason Waverly's heart was beating faster, excited and terrified at the same time what the woman wrote. Waverly laughed when she read the readhead's username: HaughtDamn.

"Definitely hot damn.", Waverly said still laughing. She clicked on the message to open it.

HaughtDamn: Hey there stranger, I see u've been checking out my profile, found anything interesting? ;)

Another smile crept its way on Waverly's face and she chuckled, while she typed an answer.

KeeperOfTheBones: Hii :) Well I guess ur dog is pretty cute ;)

Waverly hit sent before she could even think about it. Was this too much? Some people might categorize this as flirting and Waverly definitely wasn't sure if she did this on purpose or by accident. Well, the message was already seen by the readhead, so there was no turning back now.

HaughtDamn: I guess he is ;) but he's a pain in the ass most of the time. So u like dogs?

Waverly was surprised how easy it was to communicate with someone she has never met before. It was much easier than talking to someone in a club or something. Maybe she would have to thank Wynonna later for helping her find a new... friend? Waverly thought abut it for a second before she replied. It was nice that she found someone in Purgatory, maybe they could even meet and talk ("much later tho.", Waverly thought.). But that was all it's gonna be. Waverly wasn't... a gay. It's not that she had a problem with gay people, she definitely didn't, but she just wasn't one of them. She was with Champ for years. Surely she would've realized if she was from the other team.

Waverly shook her head and started typing.

KeeperOfTheBones: They're ok I guess, I'm more a cat person.

It didn't even take thirty seconds for Waverly to get an answer.

HaughtDamn: I see ;P

Waverly reread the messages over and over again until she realized what the hell the readhead was talking about. The Earp girl blushed and buried her face in her hands, groaning.

"That's not what I meant...", Waverly said and began typing again.

KeeperOfTheBones: That's not what I was talking about. I just... I just like cats more than dogs

Waverly wasn't sure if the answer was ok... she was kinda worried that the readhead wouldn't reply to her again, but just a few seconds later another message came in.

HaughDamn: I'm just messing with u bone keeper ;)

Waverly smiled again and started typing, but she saw that HaughtDamn was typing too, so she leaned back and waited patiently.

HaughtDamn: btw, Bernie thinks u're pretty cute too ;)

Waverly blushed again but didn't bother to turn the readhead down again, instead she just send the emoji of the monkey who's holding his hands in front of his eyes, hiding.

HaughtDamn: I agree with him tho, he's got good taste. I'm Nicole btw

Nicole. The name kinda fit, Waverly thought. She was thinking about what the readhead's name might be, but of all she could think about nothing fit. But Nicole, it sounded good and fit perfectly.

KeeperOfTheBones: I'm Waverly :)

HaughtDamn: Well it's nice to meet you, Waverly. Too bad Purgatory needs his officers fresh and actually awake in less than 4 hours, so imma head to bed ;) good night

Nicole was an officer? How come Waverly has never seen her before? She knew every cop in this town and their sheriff, Nedley, he came to Shorty's every day at the same time and talked to her about news and stuff. But he never mentioned a new hot female officer. Waverly had to ask him tomorrow without being too nosy.

KeeperOfTheBones: well then officer, good night

Waverly saw that Nicole's online status turned to offline, so she decided to turn off her computer too and go to bed herself. She needed some rest after all of that crazy shit that has been going on the past few weeks since Wynonna has returned.

Waverly took a quick shower and changed into a comfy pair of pajamas and lay down in her bed. It took her some time and some turning around until she finally felt her eyes getting heavy. When she finally closed them, she fell asleep with a blur of red hair never leaving her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me some days to get this done even if it's not much. I hope the next update comes faster, but I can't promise you that. What I can promise you is that I'll update at least once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you like it or not, let me know. Your thoughts are always appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither the show Wynonna Earp nor the characters belong to me, I'm only using them for my own entertainment.**

"Thank you.", Nedley said as Waverly handed him another soda across the counter. It was almost seven pm, the usual time for the sheriff to have dinner in Shorty's. Waverly's shift was over in about five hours and only the thought about it made her cringe. Last night she made herself a promise to talk to him today and ask about the new readhead in town. She started cleaning the dishes, not really knowing how to start this conversation.

"So...", Waverly started, not looking up from her work. "How's it going in the office?"

Nedley looked at her and took a bite from his hamburger.

"It's a lot of work. But we'll menage it.", he said with his mouth full.

"That's great. That you'll menage it I mean, not that it's a lot of work...", Waverly said, unsure how to direct the subject to Nicole. Nedley was almost done eating, which meant that she had about five minutes left before he had to go back to the station.

"Yeah I guess... I'm thankful for your sister. She and Dolls are saving us from getting a burnout from all the unsolved cases. They're doing a great job."

Waverly looked at him. She knew Nedley was a good guy, but no one in this town (except for her and Gus... and of course Dolls and Doc) liked Wynonna that much. She was surprised to hear that the sheriff was glad that she was here and helping. Waverly smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm happy she is here too... but she's not the only new help you've got right?", the Earp girl said, slowly changing the subject, trying not to be too obvious. Nedley looked confused for a second, but then his expression changed to realization.

"Oh you're talking about Officer Haught?", he said, drinking from his soda. Haught? So that's what Nicole's username stood for.

Waverly nodded. She couldn't help but feel anxious about talking about Nicole with someone else. She just met her (kinda) last night in an online chat, she knew nothing about her, they weren't friends, why was she talking to Nedley about a stranger? Well, a stranger that made her head spin the rest of the night.

"Yeah, she's new in town. She moved here about two weeks ago or so, I'm not sure. Most of the time she's helping Janice in the office.", he said, completely unfazed why Waverly wanted to talk about her.

"That's nice of her.", Waverly stated and decided she bothered Nedley enough for one night. She turned back to her dishes and continued her work, while the sheriff stood up, paid for his food and left the bar, throwing a last smile at Waverly. She waved at him politely and hoped her shift would be over soon, so she could go home and check if she got any new messages from a certain new officer.

/

Waverly's shift was over at midnight and she practically ran home faster than ever before. She threw her bag into the first corner she could find in her and Wynonna's house and almost fell down the stairs on the way up to her room. She pulled her coat off her arms and let it fall on the ground before sitting down and turning her computer on.

She put in her password wrong for about five times, thanks to her trembling fingers, but finally she got it right. She exhaled audibly when she instantly saw the notification for a new message. She opened the inbox of her emails and clicked on the link inside. Immediately the internet browser opened and directed her to the website. Waverly's whole face lit up when she saw that the message was indeed from the one and only HaughtDamn.

HaughtDamn: Hey there pretty girl, u up for a chat? ;P

Waverly saw that Nicole wrote the message at 10.43pm, now it was almost one in the morning. She prayed to the gods that the readhead was still online. Waverly didn't want to send her any false vibes, but she really enjoyed texting with the officer.

KeeperOfTheBones: Hey, I just got home from work, I hope u're still up

Waverly reread her text and decided that this might seem too eager, so she started typing again.

KeeperOfTheBones: Hey, sorry it took me so long to reply, I just got home from work

"This is okay.", she said to herself and clicked on the send button.

After five minutes there was still no answer from Nicole and Waverly was sure she was already sleeping. For god's sake it was one in the morning. Every normal person was sleeping at one in the morning. The brunette was about to turn her computer off and head to bed when suddenly a message popped up. The sound startled Waverly and she almost jumped five feet in the air.

HaughtDamn: Don't worry, I had to go over some files anyway :)

Waverly smiled. She couldn't believe that Nicole was a police officer. The whole Earp family and the law weren't friends with each other, since forever actually. Only thinking about Wynonna and how much she got herself into trouble just since she got back was more than Waverly could count. And then here she was, actually becoming friends with an officer.

"Friends...", Waverly thought. The word felt kinda wrong in her head but Waverly shook the thought off. That's what they were becoming. Friends.

KeeperOfTheBones: So how's it going? Already found the murderer? ;)

HaughtDamn: Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll have to wait and see ;) What about you? Where are you working so late?

Waverly smiled at the text. Nicole seemed like she wanted to get to know her. Champ never even asked when Waverly had a job interview somewhere or whatever. He never asked anything, he always just accepted it when she told him about things.

KeeperOfTheBones: Shorty's bar. I don't know if you have heard of it, but it's kinda famous in Purgatory ;)

HaughtDamn: Oh yeah? Care to tell me why? ;P

Waverly laughed for a second before she typed a reply.

KeeperOfTheBones: Well, if you wanna drink where Wyatt Earp did, Shorty's is your place

HaughtDamn: Earp? This family is quite known here right? Not that I know them but the sheriff mentioned it...

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows. She just talked with Nedley a few hours ago. He didn't say anything bad about Wynonna, so he hopefully didn't tell Nicole anything.

KeeperOfTheBones: What did he say?

It took a few minutes before Waverly got a reply and she started worrying.

HaughtDamn: Not much... just that there are two sisters, the older one is working on and off in the station with us and the other one is working at a family's friend's shop...and that I probably should stay away from the older one if I wanna stay out of trouble...

Waverly sighed exhausted. She knew that's what Nedley told everyone and she wasn't mad at him because honestly, he was probably right. If you wanna stay out of trouble, stay away from Wynonna Earp. That's probably rule number one in Purgatory.

KeeperOfTheBones: She's not that bad

Waverly hit send before she realized what she was even writing, but as soon as she send the message she got a new one from Nicole.

HaughtDamn: You know her?

"i guess you could say that...", Waverly murmured sarcastically and replied.

KeeperOfTheBones: Yeah I do. Haven't I introduced myself properly? My name is Waverly Earp, little sister of the famous Wynonna Earp.

She was torn between waiting for Nicole's answer and running away. She has met a lot of people who she wanted to be friends with but they all ran away as soon as Wynonna became a subject. Waverly was twentyone and could count the number of friends she had on one hand. Wasn't that kinda sad? Aren't you supposed to have tons of friends and lots of fun and parties and stuff going on when you're twentyone? Waverly sighed. She knew she'd never have all of that but she was okay with it. Wynonna was her family and everyone who had a problem with her, had a problem with Waverly and the younger Earp didn't want anyone around who was talking shit about her sister.

HaughtDamn: Oh really? Well then I guess you can tell your sister not to beat me up when she's got a bad day ;P

A smile started to form on Waverly's face again. Nicole was adorable. Waverly was waiting for something like, "Are you serious?" or "being friends with you doesn't really fit with staying away from the Earp family." but she was so glad it didn't came.

KeeperOfTheBones: I guess I can do that :)

Waverly wanted to meet Nicole. She wasn't sure if she was ready to meet her alone yet, but like... she could visit her sister at the station sometime this week and maybe say hello to the readhead. Or was that too much? The small woman had no idea what was best or what she should do.

Waverly leaned back in her chair and waited for the cop to answer, when a loud voice called her name. Wynonna. Fortunately she found her way home. She sounded drunk, like most nights, so Waverly decided to call it a night and text Nicole she had to leave.

KeeperOfTheBones: Well, the trouble is calling me, I gotta go. Goodnight Nicole

Waverly already had her hand on the power button of the computer, when a last message put a grin on her face.

HaughtDamn: Goodnight, Miss Earp


	5. Chapter 5

"Goddamn, Waverly. Are you even listening to a single word I'm saying?", Wynonna said annoyed and leaned forward to grab the bottle of whiskey from the other side of the bar counter at Shorty's.

Waverly looked at her sister confused. She had been daydreaming ever since she woke up this morning. There was this certain readhead that she just couldn't seem to get out of her head.

"What? I'm sorry... I didn't sleep that much last night...", Waverly said and Wynonna cocked an eyebrow at her but seemed to buy it.

"I asked if you are in for a girls night?", the older Earp said and Waverly thought about it. She knew if she would go out with Wynonna that she wouldn't get home before early in the morning, which meant no texting with Nicole. On the other hand, Waverly and Nicole were just becoming friends, it wasn't like they had to text every day or night. And a night out and forgetting about everything sounded fairly good to Waverly.

"Yeah sure. What are you thinking about? Shorty's or...?"

"Actually I thought about trying this new club slash bar in the neighbour town that opened last week. You know, Chrissy Nedley has been there and when she was at the station she said that it's pretty cool.", Wynonna said between two sips of whiskey.

Waverly nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine with me. When do you wanna go?"

"I got Gus to cover the last part of your shift, so you'll be free at 8. I'll pick you up then and then we'll get ready at home, ok?"

Waverly looked at her sister amused and started grinning.

"You really wanna go there huh? I've never seen you making plans that far into the future."

Wynonna rolled her eyes at the younger Earp and slapped her playfully on her bicep. She hopped off the bar stool and started walking towards the exit. With a last wave over her shoulder she said: "I'll meet you outside at 8."

Waverly shook her head and chuckled. She had to hurry if she wanted to get most of the stuff done until Gus got here to take over her shift. She had to think of something to make it up to her aunt, just not right now. She cleaned the dirty glasses and put them away in the drawer, practically ran around the bar to get everyone their beer and shots, and sorted out the alcohol in the back room. She did all of that while thinking about Nicole and how she couldn't wait to actually meet her. But at the same time Waverly was more than afraid to stand in front of the beautiful red headed officer. She was so torn between running to the station and singing Uptown Funk at the top of her lungs, and running in the different direction, out of Purgatory and never coming back.

Waverly looked at her watch and realised that it was almost 8, which meant Gus had to be here any second.

"Speaking of the devil...", Waverly muttered as her aunt walked through the front door of Shorty's and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Gus, you didn't have to do this.", Waverly said as she hugged the older woman. Gus laughed and shook her head.

"You know how your sister gets when she wants something."

Waverly's eyes widened in embarrassment and she put her head in her hands, groaning.

"Whatever she said to you or threatened you with, I'm so so sorry..."

Gus laughed about Waverly's behaviour and practically shooed her away.

"Stop talking and go.", she said and pointed at the door, a smile never leaving her face.

Waverly called a last "thank you" and then disappeared outside, where her sister was already waiting.

/

Waverly was fumbling with her new earrings Champ got her for her birthday a few weeks ago when Wynonna called for her.

"Are you done yet, baby girl?"

"Almost. Give me two minutes.", Waverly replied and put the jewelery on. Her makeup was already done and she decided to leave her hair open, falling in slight curls down her shoulders. She wore a tight pair of dark blue jeans and one of her many shirts she always used as a crop top.

When the youngest Earp was done, she grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs to her sister, which was already standing in the door, wildly texting on her phone.

"Stupid asshole...", she muttered and put it in her bra before she realized Waverly has joined her at the foot of the stairs.

Waverly smiled at Wynonna and asked: "Which one? Doc or Dolls?"

Wynonna rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Does it matter? They're both assholes..."

Both women started laughing and walked outside towards Waverly's jeep. First they wanted to take a cab, but Waverly knew she wouldn't drink much so she was fine with driving there herself. If she had one too many they could still always call someone to get them or get a cab. Waverly could ask Gus to drive her to her car the next day. She knew that would be okay with her aunt.

Waverly was driving peacefully while Wynonna was sitting next to her in the passenger seat singing and dancing in her spot to "Walking on sunshine". Waverly coudn't help but smile at the scene, it didn't happen that often that her sister seemed so carefree, so happy. Waverly knew that her sister's life was probably a lot darker and more complicated than her own, and all she ever wanted for her big sister was to find peace within herself and be happy. But she kneww that Wynonna still had a long way to go before she would reach her destination.

Waverly pulled into the parking lot and found a spot close to the entrance of the bar. She and Wynonna hopped out of the car, grabbed their stuff and headed towards the big wooden door.

"Let's get this party started...", Wynonna said and Waverly followed her inside. Waverly was a little afraid to be here.

"Hey...relax."

Wynonna seemed to have realized that Waverly was a little bit uncomfortable and squeezed her sisters hand, smiling down at her.

"I'm fine.", Waverly said and returned the smile.

The Earp sisters walked to an empty booth close to the bar counter, right next to the dance floor, which was full of sweaty, dancing people. The music was good, Waverly thought to herself. The only thing she didn't like was that stupid green laser light. As far as she could tell there was no one she knew, so that was a good sign.

/

The night was continuing good. Waverly was on her third beer already, which meant she woulnd't drive anymore tonight, and Wynonna... well, Wynonna was almost done with her bottle of whiskey. But tonight was their night. Waverly wouldn't say anyting tonight. She was very much aware of the fact that her sister drank way too much, and would probably die thanks to the ol' good Jack and his brother Jim, but right now wasn't the time to talk about this.

"So Waves...have you tried what we've been talking about?", Wynonna asked and smirked at her sister.

Waverly blushed. She knew exactly what Wynonna was talking about, but how was she supposed to answer correctly? Wynonna wanted her to online-date. All Waverly did was making a new friend... a new friend that she hasn't even met yet and still the readhead was already turning her brain into mush.

"Uhm...no not really... I don't think it would work anyway..."

"Oh please, sis, you're gorgeous. Every guy would be lucky to call you his girlfriend. Not that you should date just any guy. Please pick a good one. Not one like Champ the Chump tho...", Wynonna said and connected her lips with the bottle.

Waverly didn't know why she had this empty feeling in her stomach when Wynonna was talking about guys... it was probably just the fact that she wasn't ready to date anyone just yet...

"Imma go use the bathroom...I'll be right back...", Waverly said and slowly stood up, her eyes not leaving Wynonna's. That was until somebody crashed right into the short brunette and made her lose her balance. Waverly expected to hit the ground soon and prepared for the pain, but instead a strong pair of arms caught and saved her.

Waverly was pulled upright and drove her hand through her hair, trying to think of a way to apologize and say thank you at the same time.

"Are you okay?", a soft concerned voice asked and Waverly felt goosebumps appearing on her skin.

Not a single word left Waverly's mouth when she looked up to find the most beautiful brown eyes looking down on her.


End file.
